Closet Heart
by RainingHearts03
Summary: Amy runs away from home because of her parents constant fighting. What happens if she gets in the hands on the COO and the CO-owner of the wwe Triple H and Stephanie McMahon along with their right hand man Randy Orton. Find out what happens when they try to use Amy to bring the shield back on their side or will The Shield save Amy from the "Injustice" that her captors are causing?
1. Authors note

Author Note

Hey everyone my name is RainingHearts03. I have been wanting to write a fanfic for a while now but have not had the insperation to actually start writing. Well until my english teacher made my english class look at doors with paintings on them and we had to do a assiment on the door we chose. and this is a story that i made based off the insperation i gathered in my mind from the door i chose.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 year old Amy was in her room drawing when she heard a glass shatter against a wall, signaling that her parents were fighting about money again. The reason they had money troubles was because her father was a alcoholic and was always drinking and when he was drinking her mother would start yelling at saying " how do you expect me to pay the bills when your drinking our money away?". This happens every night but to night this was it Amy wasn't going to put up with it any longer so she grabbed her backpack shoved in some clothes and he drawing stuff. She put her backpack on her back, went over to her bed room window and opened it. She then climbed out onto the vine that went up the side of the house and climbed down until she reached the ground. When she finally got to the ground she ran as fast as she could ignoring the ice cold rain that pricked her face as she continued to run. She finally came to a stop in front of a ragged old house at the end of Maple Street. There was one lone window opened in the front of the house, Amy climbed through once inside she could barely make out any of the furniture due to the faint glow of the street lamps. She walked to the nearest door which happened to be a closet full of jackets she walked inside and shut the door she grabbed a couple jackets from a few coat hangers and used them as a pillow and a blanket. As she was laying there trying to fall asleep it dawned on her that if the house was abandoned as she thought it was there should not be any jackets in the closet but she was thankful that there was because she was freezing, and as she was on verge of falling in to a deep sleep a door slammed opened, Amy sat up super quick. Then heard 3 voices 2 male and 1 female. " I can't believe they betrayed us this is complete and utter bullshit!" the female voice said with intense anger. " Relax Steph they were bound to anyway." said one of the male voices trying to calm the female 'who are they talking about' Amy thought to herself. Then she heard a fist hit a wall causing her to jump slightly. "Damnit Randy they were our puppets and then you, Hunter had to open your big mouth and make that 11 on 3 match what the hell were you thinking?" the female apparently named Stephanie screamed. " I figured that was best for business and Dean agreed with it, so I saw no problem with it" the man named Hunter said.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: im so sorry but i forgot to put this in my other chapter i do not own any other the characters except for Amy. the rest belong to them selves and wwe.

Chapter 2

while Stephanie and Hunter were fighting Randy went over to the closet to hang his jacket up. Amy started to get nervous and was not sure on what to do so she just sat there hopping her would not notice her and of course this does not happen as soon as Randy opened the door his jaw dropped as his eyes went wide at the sight of this little girl in the jacket closet holding on to his jacket trying to keep warm. He then closed his mouth and put on this evil smirk. " Hey you two you might want to come her there is something i want you to see." he called out to the other two people. Amy backed up so she could hide herself from the trio. "my my my. what do we have here Randy?" Hunter said to Randy. "Aww look it shes trying to hide herself from us ain't that cute. I don't think so" Stephaine said as she grabbed Amy out of the closet and hoisted her into the air Amy only being 5"1 dangeled in the air. She gulp as she was forced to look in to her captors eyes. "Yes she will do just fine for my little plan. Ambrose will not be able to reist you. We will train you and soon you will be ready." Stephaine said frightening Amy. Stephaine eventually put Amy down and Randy went to the kitchen to get some rope to tie Amy up with. Once Amy was tied up the trio sat her down in the old chair in the living room and went into the kitchen to hatch a plan that would involve little poor Amy. During the trios conversation Amy fell asleep dreaming of weird events and a man with auburn hair that was slick back, Amy wondered who this man was? Maybe this was the man that Stephanie was talking about but why would he be in Amy's dreams, sure he was attractive but she didn't know how he was. Maybe he was dangerous, a serial killer, or some crazy mad man? Or he could possibly be all three based on how the trio was speaking he was someone no one could trust. THE NEXT MORNING. Amy began to wake due to the sun shining in her eyes, she made a attempt to stretch her arms but she couldn't then she remembered that her arms were bound. She looked around the dingy old house Randy was sprawled out on the couch that had barely any room for his large form. Hunter and Stephanie were no where in sight, 'so they must have left him in charge to keep an eye one me' Amy thought to her self. She stayed were she was so that she wouldn't anger the sleeping giant. Amy made a rough guess at his height 6"4 and a lot of muscle he could kill her with no effort at all. Now Amy was convinced that she was utterly screwed thankfully not in the literal term ether. As Amy sat waiting for something exciting to happen she began of trying to think on how to get out of this. "Don't even try shorty there is no getting out of this" Stephanie said as she began walking over to Amy towering over Amy's short frame. "I wasn't going to try anything." Amy said quietly. "So you do speak I was beginning to think you were you aren't able to speak or some shit" Stephanie spoke in a dark tone. "I can speak just fine I just don't like you or your friends" Amy said while trying to keep intimidation hidden even though she made them think she was some kind of scared cat but that was all part of her plan since honestly she is far from being intimated easily. " You have a smart mouth you little bitch. Dean will defiantly like you. You are pretty much a mini version of him apart of being a girl" Stephanie said in a bitch tone that Amy made a mental note that signaled that the woman was getting pissed off, which was what Amy had wanted. To see how far she could push Stephanie's buttons. Amy just smirked looking partially at the floor her eyes looking up at the woman, Amy's purple hair fell down her shoulders and down to her belly button that you could see through her tattered Marilyn Manson tank top.

Gonna end it there for this chapter let me know what ya'll think ok :) thnx, RainingHearts03


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually Hunter came into the room and smacked Randy on the back of the head to wake him up. Randy just rubbed the back of his head then ajusted his clothes that were messed up from the way he fell asleep. Stephanie then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them and would only give Amy a slice of toast that Randy had to hand feed her...Well that was until Amy purpously bit Randy's hand because he keep teasing her with the food and it was really pissing Amy off. After Amy bit Randy's hand Randy punched Amy in the face and held onto his bleeding hand that Amy bit. Amy just gave him the same evil smirk he gave last night when he found her. Randy then went into the kitchen to eat with the other two. Then a cell phone began to ring, it was Hunters. " Hello Hunter speaking?" Hunter into the phone. "How is the big boss lady since we left you guys?" a man on the other line asked Amy could her the mans voice she couldn't denie the man had a attractive voice. Amy just sat there listening to the trio talk to the man on the phone. "Just to fill you in Dean we now have a secret weapon that you won't even see coming" Stephanie said while smiling evilly at Amy. "what do you mean a secret weapon" the man named Dean asked. "Don't worry your self about it Dean, I just know you will really like her" Stephanie said. Randy took Amy up stairs and threw her in a empty room then locked the door. It took Amy 20 minutes to get her self to be able to shimmy up the wall into a standing position she then leaned her head against the wall "why does this shit happen to me" she asked her self. Then a 10 minutes later she decided to sit down instead of standing and making her legs ach. About a half hour later Randy came back up the stairs and came into the room with food for Amy "we leave tonight after you get done eating maybe you will meet your target or maybe not.." he said. Amy glared at him as she ate " I don't give a shit if i get to meet him or not. But by the seems of it he is more decent then you and your friends" she said in a smart tone. Randy stood back up and puched her in the face "one day that little smart of your will get you in trouble" he said angerly. "Oh really let me when that is because your ass will be the first one i will kick" she said with the same dark evil smirk that he gave her last night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY. Amy woke up in a hotel room and a expensive one at that. "What the hell is going on?" Amy asked to no one in particular since it seemed that she was the only one in the room...At the moment any way. At the arena Amy's captors were busy running their business though the shield were in their hotel room trying to figure out who this secret weapon of Hunter and Stephanie's is. "Well at least we can say we already know it's a girl we just don't know how old or if she is hot or not" Seth said. Roman just rolled his eyes "it shouldn't matter if she's hot or not she is being held captive by those two" he said worried about the girl knowing it was someone's daughter and that he has a daughter of his own with made him worry even more. "We need to do something we can't let her stay with them god only knows what they will do to her, but we let them know that we suckered into their trap..DAMN IT! this isn't what i wanted. Fuck it she needs us more than we need us" Dean said pissed at him self for allowing him self to be defeated. Amy sat on a couch that was in the hotel living room and turned on the tv the only channel that came in was SYFY and the show that was on was some type of wrestling thing. In the middle of the ring were her captors speaking and all of a sudden out came and they were speaking to three guys one of them she recognized from her dream then she heard him speak. She was correct the man they spoke to on the phone was that man in her dream. "Dean.." she said the name aloud like she needed him like a life preserver. She knew she didn't but still this man could be way out of this mess. "I will have to find a way to talk to him so he can help me out of this" she said to her self in hoping her captors wouldn't come back and time soon. She went to the door and grabbed the handle and went to turn it when there was a knock at the door.

Hey everyone I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with homework and stuff. Remember I don't own any of the characters except Amy (sadly I wish I could own Dean Ambrose but I can't lol). review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AMy's eyes went wide when she heard the knock she looked through the peep hole in the door. There was no one there but a box, Amy brought her eyebrows together in confusion but opened the door anyway. When she did she looked both ways making sure no one was watching her. When she figured the coast was clear she was speared in the ground by a heavy figure she opened eyes after the impact and on top of her was the man Dean " Oh shit I'm so sorry i thought you were the boss lady" he said while quickly getting off of her. " I don't see how you could mistake me for that bitch with my hair being purple and all" she said in a are you kidding me tone. He smirked Amy couldn't help but smirk back because his wasn't evil like Randys' was. "So whats your name?" he asked Amy while still wearing his smirk. "Amy, whats yours?" Amy asked even though she already knew but she put up an act to go along with him. "I'm Dean..Dean Ambrose. Can I ask why your in the boss lady and her husbands hotel room?" he said. "Oh that um well..."she then heard the voices of her captors coming from down the hall. "Umm I have to go see you around" Amy said as she grabbed the box and shut the door and locked it behind her, then she hid the box under the couch and quickly sat on the couch as they unlocked the door. "So your finally awake" Stephanie said while smirking evily at her. Amy just frowned she liked Deans smirk better because it was sweet and almost senitive plus she could see a hint of the dipple in his cheek. "So I heard you meet someone tonight" Stephanie said with a frown. "Whats it to you" Amy said with a evil smirk. "You aren't suppose to meet him yet. But you ended up meeting him any way now we will have to hide you better and make him think you disspeared" Stephanie said smiling evilly to her self of the plan she was cooking up in her head.

this is it for chapter 5 guys I will try to update as soon as I can.. Review and tell me what you guys think. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 YEARS LATER. Amy is now 18 Stephanie, Hunter and Randy personally trained her for the bussiness. Amy's purple hair had faded back to its natural black she hated it, but Stephanie and Hunter refused to let her dye it back to purple. They told her that she had to wait till her WWE debut to dye it purple. Before Amy was kiddnaped 2 years ago she never watched wrestling she was too worried about her art pofession after highschool. Now thinking back Amy began to wonder whatever happened to her sketchbook that she rarely left home with out. 'Its probably still in that closet' she thought to her self. She hasn't seen Dean face to face in 2 years she thought about the smirk of his and how sexy it was. She never thought about it like that in that moment untill she really started to watch Raw and Smackdown for training everytime he smirked she knew that one day he would be her Hawkeye to her Blackwidow. Those were her favorite comic book should of been couples. She wondered if he would really try to save her, but she began to doubt it he never tried to during the 2 years she's been "missing". She sighed to her self thinking on how she was gonna get out of this after her WWE debut and if Stephanie and Hunter would let her go after it. Or how Dean would react to her showing up and becoming one of the roster. Amy's thoughts were desturbed by the sound Hunter and Stephanie going at it again she put in her headphones that were conected to the MP3 player that Randy gave her to block out the sounds her digusted her to have to be in the room next to them. But she rather be here then share a room with Randy and have him Attempt to make a move on her. Amy didn't care how attractive her body seemed to other guys she hated it when they would try and touch her. It made her feel dirty and unclean even more so when he tried to force himself onto her. She punched and kicked untill he left her alone. She knew from then on not to trust another man. Halestorm blaring in her ears eventually blocked out her thoughts and she fell asleep dreaming of Dean and prayed that he would save her eventually.

Thats it for chapter 6. review and let me know if you like it. :)


	8. Authors note 2

Hey ya'll I need alittle inspiration for Chapter 7.. write a review or pm me or whatever works for you.. thanks :)


	9. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Amy woke with a slap on the back of the head from Hunter. "Wake your ass up and get ready todays your debut" he said with evil smile. "Am i free after this?" Amy asked wanting to know, but afraid of the awnser. "that all depends if you do your job right" he said and walked back into his and stphene's room. 'well atleast i have a chance..possibly' Amy thought to her self. About an hour later Randy came into the room, so did Hunter and Stephanie. "Are you excited your debuting today. When we get to the arena you will go see terri and pick up your outfit you got me then you go to Randys locker room and change, Randy will tell you what to do from there" Stephanie said. "Okay" Amy said with the shrug of her shoulders. Of course she had to ride with Randy was a tourtcher because he keep touching her leg, she moved it so her legs were against the passenger door. "Don't move away from me" his voice boomed at her causing her to jump slightly but still didn't move her legs away from the door. When they finally arrived to the arena Amy quickly got out and got her backpack from the backseat of the car, then fast walked to the entrence of course fans didn't know who she was so she hid behind her now purple hair. They took her to a professional hair stylest before they left to dye her hair back to purple, which she was glad to have back. when she walked in the direction Randy told her to go sitting at a table littered with fabric and a sewing machine was a dark skined woman with glasses " exscuse me Ms. Terri um.. Ms. McMahon told me to come see you to pick up my out fit" She said kind of quietly the woman turned around. " Oh hello sweety you need your gear for tonight?" she asked. Amy nodded her head yes, "yes please" Amy said. Terri went over to a drawer where uniforms were stored and sorted by the talents names. While Terri was looking for her out fit, Amy turned her head at the sound of foot steps coming up behind her. It was a woman with blond and black hair who had a girl with black hair with her. "Are you new here?" the two toned haired girl asked Amy. "Yea tonight is my debut" Amy said while shuffling her feet alittle. "Sweet its nice to have another diva on the roster. The names Celsete by the way this is April" the woman named Celsete said. Amy shook both their hands. "I'm Amy" she introduced her self. Terri then tapped Amy on the shoulder "here you are sweety I hope you like it" Terri said with a smile on her face. Amy then waved to her two new friends and went to Randys locker room, he had just put his trunks on. "There you are you just missed the good part" he said with a evil smirk. "I wouldn't want to see your junk even if I was paid a million dollars" she said with a digusted look on her face.

Hey everyone this is it for chapter 7 review and tell me what you think. If you guys have any suggestions for the story you are more than welcome to pm me to let me know :)


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Randy left once he was changed he went to the cattering area to get something to eat, Amy took that as the oprituinty to change. Once she got changed, Randy opened the locker room door " So heres whats gonna happen you are debuting as my manager but your going to have a match agienst one of the divas got it" Randy said in his wanna be superiour voice. Amy just nodded her head yes and left the room to find her waya around the arena, she went to round a corner and accidently bumped into a hard chest. "Oh my god i am so sorry i really need to watch where i am walking. God Amy why do you do stuff like this" Amy said to the person, but when she looked up to see who it was she began to smile sweetly it was dean. "Hey Dean I am so sorry for bumping into you" Amy said to him. Dean just shrugged his shoulders " its okay so what brings you here I haven't seen you in like what 2 years" he said like he was kind of irritated by the fact that she randomly "disseapeared" and hasn't seen her till now. 'She is just as beautiful as I remember her but she seems to have grown in some way' Dean thought to him self. He defiently thought she was beautiful but he won't tell anyone that not even Seth or Roman. "Yea something like that I'm sorry for just diseapearing like that. I...um...well" Amy wasn't sure if she should tell Dean that she was hiding from Hunter, Stephanie, and Randy so she decided agenst it. "Well I better get down to the gorilla to meet Randy see you later, Dean" she said with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Meet Randy, why do you got to meet him" Dean asked unconsiously. "I am debuting as his manager" thats all she had to say and Dean knew then that this was the secret weapon that Stephanie and Hunter were talking about. 'No way she can't be the secret weapon' Dean thought as he sat in a nearby chair and wiped his face with his hand. Dean sat there for what seemed like hours when it was only ten minutes when Seth and Roman found him. "Hey man what are you doing down here by your self?" Seth asked Dean. Dean looked up at the two men and sighed "I met her two years ago and not even realized it an then I saw her today just ten minutes ago" he said to no one in preticular. "Who are you talking about Dean?" Roman asked trying to figure it out. "Amy its Amy they're using her to get to me" he said with his face in his hands. "Oh shit you got to be kidding me you met their secret weapon" Seth yelled quietly. The only thing Dean could do was nod his head yes, he didn't know what to do. But he definetly knew he had to save her.

Hey everyone as of Tomarrow I wont be able to post any thing until maybe Tuesday of next week or the 20th since my grandma has no internet :'(. but I will do the best I can to write chapters while I am away :)


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Amy was walking down to the gorilla, Randy caught up with her. She really didn't want to be around Randy but she had not choice but to listen to Hunter and Stephanie if she wanted a change of getting free. She knew that Dean probably felt no pitty toward her but all she could was hope that maybe one day that he would save her. Little does she know that she might be getting resqued sooner than she thought. Once she and Randy got to the gorilla they waited for her music to play. Amy's entrence song was Army of me by Bjork, Amy jammed to the beat as she made her way to the ring Randy fallowing close behind her. Once she got down to the ring she hopped over the top rope and waited for her opponite, then Randy got into the ring. "What are you doing" she yelled at him. "I lied I am your opponite" Randy said with a evil smirk the ref signaled to ring the bell so Amy did her best to not let Randy beat her. Toward the end of the match Randy had gained the upper hand Amy was scared she would admit that, then Randy got her into position to RKO her but then she heard Dean's group music and Dean ran into the ring and pulled her away from Randy and Roman speared Randy into the corner post. Amy bent over slightly in exaustion, Dean put his hand on her back to let her know he was there. Amy began to panic and ran toward the entrence.

thats all for this chapter more will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 10

chapter 10

After walking back through the entrance, Amy knew she would have to hide because Stephanie and Hunter were more than likely pissed off. Amy wasn't really scared just worried about how they would react to what happened in the ring. Then suddenly her face met the floor, Amy looked up to see who pushed her it was Randy, with him was Hunter and Stephanie. "what the hell was that out there, I saw you talking to him earlier did you plan this" Randy yelled at her as he kicked her with his wrestling boots. In the corner of her eye Amy saw Dean running toward her, he was pissed she hoped it was at the trio. Out of nowhere this big Samoan guy who Amy recognized as Roman from Dean's group, speared Randy. Dean went over to Amy picked her up and held her. Amy winced a little due to the pain from Randy kicking her. Dean then did something no one would ever think he would do, he was being so gentle with her. Amy accepted it because of the pain she was in. Dean knew she was hurting by the look on her face and from what he could see Amy's arms were red and beginning to bruise. Seth was yelling at Hunter and Stephanie, all Amy could do was hold on to Dean and pray that he would not drop her.

Heres this chapter guys hope ya'll like it I will try to update more.


	13. Chapter 11

After Seth stopped yelling at the trio, they left the shield and Amy in the empty hallway. Dean picked up Amy up bridal style, "get her stuff from Orton's locker room and meet me at the car" Dean said to the other two. They nodded in response. Dean just held Amy close as he carried her to his rental car. "I will protect you from them, they wont ever hurt you again I promise" he said and kissed her head. Amy just looked up at him "don't make a promise you can't keep, Dean" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She stayed this way until Dean stopped walking because they made it to the rental. Amy's feet touched the ground and she put her arms at her sides, she looked up at the taller man " thank you for stopping Randy from almost killing me" she said. Dean just smiled at her and scratched at the back of his head " it was not right for him to do that if anything it should have been me in your position" he said while looking at the ground awkwardly. Amy just shrugged her shoulders "no it shouldn't have been anyone" she said. "that's true Randy is just an asshole" Dean said while trying not to laugh. Amy just laughed knowing it was true. About 5 minutes later Seth and Roman came out with Amy and their suitcases. Amy looked down and frowned realizing that she was still in her gear "um Dean, I'm still in my gear" Amy said. Dean quickly grabbed his jacket from the backseat of the rental. "Thanks" she said as Dean put the jacket on her shoulders. Roman put all the suitcases in the trunk and then got into the car. Amy sat with Dean in the backseat while Seth sat in the passenger seat and Roman drove. Amy and Dean talked about pointless things while Seth listened to his IPod and Roman drove them to the hotel. When they finally arrived, Amy frowned "Dean how am I going to get the rest of my stuff from Hunter and Stephanie's room" Amy asked him. Dean sat back against the seat and thought for a moment " do you have a key to their room? we know they haven't left the arena because it was still there after we left" he said. Amy nodded "yeah in my purse" she said as she opened her purse that was in her lap and pulled out the room key. "Okay you and I will go to their room and we will grab your stuff and quickly back ours" Dean said trying to get a plan together in his head. Once the four of them got inside the hotel, Roman and Seth took the suitcases from the trunk and took them to their hotel room, while Amy and dean went to the hotel floor that Hunter and Stephanie were staying. Once they got to the door Amy began to get nervous but quickly forced it away and inserted the hotel key to the door. Once the door opened and Dean checked if the room was empty they then grabbing her two suitcases and left the room and quickly made their way to Dean, Seth, and Roman's hotel room. But of course along the way they spotted the trio and had to take a alternative route to get to their room. Once they got to the room and inside it Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "That was so close, I thought for a second there that they saw us" She said while still breathing slightly heavily.

Hey guys this all for this chapter I hope you like it if you have an suggestions for future chapters just message me or put in the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. As usual I don't own anyone except Amy. until next time everyone :D


	14. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Amy and Dean sat her suitcases against the wall. Amy went over to the couch that Seth was sitting. "Thanks you guys for saving me" Amy said, Dean just smiled at her, Roman nodded his head, and Seth hugged her. " With us you don't have to worry about them" Seth said. It was about 11:30 at night and Amy was sitting on the balcony, she was happy to be free all the guys were sleeping. Amy looked at the city lights and sighed she wondered how her friend Lexi was. She knew that maybe Lexi was already over her, Amy was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even know she was crying until she felt a tear fall on to the back of her hand and she began to sob into her knees. Dean woke up not really knowing why so he looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 12:15 am "what the fuck man" he said aggitated that his body would wake him up. Dean walked out of his room and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water once he finished it he leaned against the couner and put his head into his hands and sighed that was went he heard the soft sobs. He picked up his head and listen closely it was a female sobbing and the only one that was up was Amy so he went to investigate. Amy went to her room hoping it would be a better place to let out her unshead tears, she quickly realised she was wrong when Dean poked his head in. "Are you ok, Amy?" he asked with a worried tone. Amy shook her head realising no one back home gave a shit that she dissapeared "n..no" she said in kind of a shakey voice. Dean wasn't good with females crying it always some how puncured a peice of him seeing this beautiful woman cry. Dean walked over to her ignoring the fact that he was only in black sweatpants and hugged her tightly, Amy hugged him closer and cried harder but tried to stay quiet. Dean didn't know what to do so he went with his instenct and kissed Amy on the lips, Amy's eyes went wide in shock but closed them when she began to kiss him back. Amy finally understood that in her heart that she had feelings for Dean, after a little while they pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Amy saw a emotion in Dean's eyes that was completely diffrent from the Randys when tried to rape her. She saw hope and love, Randys were lust and fury. She hugged Dean he was suprised at this but embraced it because he understood also that fate must have led them this way regardless of the stuff that brought them to this very moment.

thats all for this chapter everyone.. hope you like it. if you have any sugestions or what ever don't be afraid to pm me or write a review it means alot thanks :)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Amy let go of Dean, they sat on her bed and talked about her home life before she was kidnapped. Amy's friend Lexi was in Florida training at FCW and she had just finished her work out. Lexi went into the locker room, took a shower, and changed into her normal clothes. Once she got her duffle bag she threw it into the back seat of her jeep wrangler, got in and started it then drove to her apartment. She unlocked door and went inside, Lexi threw her dirty clothes into the laundry room then went to bed.

The next morning Amy woke up with her head on something warm, soft, and moving slowly like it was breathing. 'wait a minute pillow don't breath' Amy thought for a second, she opened her eyes. Amy then realized that her and Dean must have fallen asleep while talking to each other. Amy peeked over Dean to look at the clock on the night stand it read, 11:30 am. Good thing today was the shield and her day off. Dean stirred slightly and hugged Amy to him "don't go, please don't take her" Dean mumbled and hugged Amy tighter. Amy sat up a little, Dean woke up then sat up. "What time is it?" he asked. "11:32" Amy replied as she got out of bed. " I talked in my sleep didn't I?" Dean asked as he scratched the back of his head. Amy just nodded "yeah, you mumbled something like 'don't go, please don't take her" she said to him. " I will explain what happened. My little cousin got token away from me when I was 16 and CPS took her because my mom was a prostitute and did drugs, they said I wasn't good enough to take care of her. So that's probably what I was dreaming and mumbling about" he said. Amy hugged him seeing the form of tears starting in his eyes, Dean squeezed her tightly knowing that Amy felt his pain even if she hadn't gone through it. About 5 minutes later she asked if he was ok. " I will be" he replied. Amy felt so bad for him, Dean gave her a faint smile as he whispered into her ear "please don't leave me Amy". " I won't leave Dean I promise" she said as she kissed his cheek. The two broke apart when Seth opened the door, "hey Amy...Oh sorry guys, did I just ruin a moment?" he asked. "Uh..No not really we were just talking" they both stuttered out nervously. Seth just nodded his head and shut the door. Amy slapped her hand to her forehead, "wow Seth really know how to make things awkward" Amy said with laughter, Dean just laughed with her. At that point they knew they liked each other even if they wouldn't tell each other they knew it in their hearts.

hey everyone I had a little help with this chapter from one of my friends at school. My boyfriend wasn't much help since I tried to bounce ideas about this chapter with him. -.- It didn't work lol. well let me know what you think. pm or write me a review if you have any comments or suggestions. thanks. sincerely, RainingHearts03


	16. Authors Note 3

hey everyone. I've been dealing with a lot lately. trying to focus on school and trying to get ready for the holidays. I've seem to lost touch with my inspiration for _Closet Heart. _so I am asking for some help with it. It would be greatly appreciated. thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my story.

sincerely, RaingHearts03.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy and Dean left her room to meet with Roman and Seth in the kitchen. Roman handed them both a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. All four of them sat at the table on the balcone, the sun shown a beautiful light over the city. Amy still had no idea what city they were in. "Roman what city are we in?" Amy asked the large samoan polietly. All three of the men looked at her with curisoity. 'Had the bosses not told her' the shield thought. Dean was the first to speak up, "we're in Miami" he said while playing with his scrambled eggs. Amy began to feel like there was something wrong, but she contienued eating her breakfast. After breakfast Amy offred to do the dishes, she was running the hot water in the sink. She spaced for a couple minutes, 'How am I supposed to got to work tomarrow' she thought as she put her head in her hands. "what am I going to do?" she asked no one in perticular. Dean was leaning against the open wall, watching Amy do the dishes. Amy looked cute in her black and purple bat pajamas, Dean knew that he would have to fight his feelings even though he wanted to be with Amy. He knew he couldn't with Stephanie, Hunter, and Randy looking for her. He knew if he did then the trio would use Amy against him and there was no way he was going to let that happen. Dean then went into the livingroom to watch tv. Once Amy finished the dishes she wanted to go do something fun like walk around Miami for a couple hours, she went into the livingroom finding all three members of the shield watching jackass. Seth and Dean were laughing while Roman just trying to hold his laughter, Amy then used this as her opratunity to ask them. "Hey guys, why don't we go out and enjoy the sun and walk around the city for couple hours?" she asked them, all three of the men turned their heads to look at her then looked at each other. "I dont see why not, what do you two think?" Roman responed. Dean and Seth shrugged their shoulders. "Sure" they both said, at this Amy smiled and skipped down to her room to get ready. After her shower she picked out a black and white stripped knee length dress and black spike studded flat sandels. Amy then put her hair in loose curls and did natural makeup. When Amy finally came out of her room Dean was knocked breathless, he then realized fighting his feelings was going to be a lot harder then he thought. Once outside, Dean wanted to take Amy shopping. The rest of the shield fallowed Dean and Amy. Dean uncosiously grabbed Amys hand and held it as they walked, Roman and Seth looked at each other then smiled. For as long as they have known Dean, he was never the affectionite type and to them they thought it was good that Amy will hopefully bring out the best in Dean so he won't be miserable a majority of the time. Amy felt a hand grab hers, she looked down and noticed Dean holding her hand she blushed a faint red then squesed his hand gently to let him know that she was okay with it.

hello everyone... I know its been a while but there has been alot going on lately and I have been busy but here you are. I hope you like it :) . If you have any suggestions or comments don't be afraid to let me know. And thank you for reading.


End file.
